powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Athalara
Cartoons not Animation, / not & --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, July 9, 2017 (UTC) If there's several characters from same series, you don't delete the series and slap them under series name like you did in Enhanced Reflexes. You put group them together in group and that's it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Relevant rules: 17a. The minimum amount for Scrollbox is roughly 20 Users. 17b. Scrollboxes are meant to shorten the section (Known Users mainly), not to separate the different sub-sections. That separation was meant to make it so that people don't need to scroll down single overly long list. See other pages with several scrollboxes. But I'm game, how about you do that "sensible, logical" separation. As long as you remember that no sections for every media unless they have dozens of Users each. Also, don't remove the change to section name, it's Mythology/Folklore. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:46, July 10, 2017 (UTC) That's how it goes on this site, please see other pages with scrolboxes. Can't remember why it started so don't ask me, but it'd how all multiple boxes are done. And please don't suggest fixing all of them. I won't even start, and if anyone says they will they're lying and drop it sooner or later. Usually sooner. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Not happening, I've seen far too many times someone says that and then they just drop it. From people who've been around far longer and that I've known better too. We just end up with several messed pages and have to fix them back. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, July 11, 2017 (UTC) That's your opinion, mine is someones who ends up fixing the resulting mess. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:07, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Please drop it, we already talked about this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:27, July 15, 2017 (UTC) For the record: Folklore/Mythology, Manga/Anime, Live Television and Video Games. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:58, February 12, 2018 (UTC) 17a. The minimum amount for Scrollbox is roughly 20 Users. 17b. Scrollboxes are meant to shorten the section (Known Users mainly), '''not to separate the different sub-sections'.'' --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:29, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Folklore'/'''Mythology, Manga'/'Anime, '''Live Television' and Video Games. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:56, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Don't mess the series in Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Don't mess the series in Users. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:01, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Here and here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, April 19, 2019 (UTC) If they have something common, like they are same group or similar, that's OK. If the only thing in common is that they are of the same verse, that isn't. And just adding the verse on top and then listing the Users is a no go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, April 19, 2019 (UTC) It could be argued that Page Creation and Details does explain what it should look like. Should I add it to Rules? Rules and laws are made when there's a need for them after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Well, that's your opinion. I'll just add it to rules and enforce it as with other ones. Only thing you're doing is adding more work to me as I have to fix it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:31, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Funnily enough, all the rules are made by admins and we do have right to enforce them. At least here, they are basically about enforcing already existing patterns and new ones are added when someone comes along and does things "because it wasn't on the rules". That said, are we talking about combining Users into a group based on common factor (werewolves on that page, digimon/grimm on few pages under similar appearance) and removing the series from them, or adding a series on top and then just listing the users without series? Because first one has been used quite often, that's what I added to Page Creation and Details and it just defines already established fact. Second is something that seems to be your thing (haven't seen any other doing it) and that one will be undone. As you claim it's been used often, I think you mean the first one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, April 21, 2019 (UTC)